renesansfandomcom-20200214-history
William Szekspir
William Szekspir, (ur. prawdopodobnie 23 kwietnia 1564, data chrztu: 26 kwietnia 1564 , w Stratford-upon-Avon, zm. tamże) – angielski poeta, dramaturg, aktor. Powszechnie uważany za jednego z najwybitniejszych pisarzy literatury angielskiej oraz reformatorów teatru . Napisał 38 sztuk, 154 sonety, a także wiele utworów innych gatunków. Mimo że cieszył się popularnością już za życia, jego sława rosła głównie po śmierci, dopiero wtedy został zauważony przez prominentne osobistości . Uważa się go za poetę narodowego Anglii . Eksperci uważają, że większość swoich prac napisał między 1586 a 1612 rokiem. Przedmiotem ciągłej debaty jest ich chronologia, a nawet kwestia autorstwa większości z nich. Był jednym z niewielu dramaturgów, którzy z powodzeniem tworzyli zarówno komedie, jak i tragedie. Sztuki Szekspira przetłumaczono na wiele języków nowożytnych, inscenizacje mają miejsce na całym świecie. Jest również najczęściej cytowanym pisarzem anglojęzycznego świata . Wiele jego neologizmów weszło do codziennego użyciaList of Words and Phrases Shakespeare Invented.. Lista słów, które wprowadził do języka angielskiego, liczy około 1600 pozycjiBad English: A History of Linguistic Aggravation, Ammon Shea. W swoich dziełach użył od 20 000Bad English: A History of Linguistic Aggravation, Ammon Shea. do 30 000Informacja, James Gleick, Kraków 2012, s. 58. różnych słów. Życiorys Młodość William Szekspir (znany także jako Shakespeare, Shakspere, Shakspear, Shakespere, Shaksper, Shaxper, oraz Shake-speare; zasady pisowni nie były jeszcze wtedy jednoznacznie ustalone, istnieje ponad sto odmian tego nazwiska ) urodził się w kwietniu 1564 roku w Stratford-upon-Avon, jako trzecie z ośmiorga dzieci Johna Shakespeare’a, rękawicznika i lokalnego polityka, oraz pochodzącej ze znanej i bogatej rodziny, Mary Arden . Jego rodzice byli kuzynostwem, ich matki były siostrami. Tego typu małżeństwa nie były w XVI wieku w Anglii niecodzienne . Przypuszcza się, że urodził się w domu rodzinnym przy Henley Street. Dokładna data dzienna nie jest znana. Ze względu na to, że został ochrzczony 26 kwietnia, a zgodnie z tradycją taka ceremonia odbywała się nie później niż kilka dni po przyjściu na świat, przyjmuje się za datę jego urodzenia 23 kwietnia 1564. |matka_ojca=Abigail Webb |ojciec_matki=Robert Arden|matka_matki=Marry Webb|ojciec=John Shakespeare |matka=Mary Arden |osoba=William Szekspir }} W szkole w Stratford uczył się łaciny, historii, literatury antycznej i retoryki , zaś jego nauczycielami byli magistrowie z Oxfordu . Prawdopodobnie w okresie kłopotów finansowych ojca, związanych z nielegalnym handlem wełną, musiał przerwać naukę (jako syn lokalnego prominenta mógł pobierać nauki za darmo, nie ma jednak dokumentów potwierdzających ten fakt). Nic nie wiadomo o tym, żeby w późniejszym okresie kontynuował edukację. Pracował w kilku magnackich rezydencjach jako guwerner, sekretarz, a także aktor w dworskich przedstawieniach. W 1582 roku osiemnastoletni Szekspir ożenił się z Anne Hathaway, która miała wtedy 26 lat. W związku z różnicą wieku, a także z tym, że Anne była w trzecim miesiącu ciąży , przyjmuje się, że małżeństwo to było wymuszone przez jej rodzinę. Mieli trójkę dzieci: Susannę (ur. 1583) i bliźnięta o imionach Hamnet i Judith, urodzone w 1585. Hamnet zmarł w 1596 roku; niektórzy przypuszczają, że jego śmierć była jedną z inspiracji do napisania Hamleta . Stracone lata Nic nie wiadomo o siedmiu latach jego życia, które nastąpiły po przyjściu na świat bliźniąt. Ten czas określa się jako the lost years (stracone lata) . Istnieją tylko domysły, co mogło dziać się w tym okresie. Być może William został aresztowany i osadzony w więzieniu za kłusownictwo . Istnieje też teoria, mówiąca, że pracował jako nauczyciel. Możliwe, że w późniejszym okresie walczył jako żołnierz w Holandii lub służył w szlacheckiej rodzinie. Przypuszcza się także, że podróżował po kontynencie, gdzie poznał takie osobistości jak Michel de Montaigne czy Giordano Bruno . Najbardziej prawdopodobna jest wersja, która zakłada, że dołączył do grupy teatralnej w Londynie i tam służył jej pomocą. Pierwsza drukowana wzmianka o Szekspirze pojawia się w broszurze Roberta Greene’a z 1592 roku. W tym okresie był on już członkiem Trupy Lorda Szambelana, znanej później jako King’s Men. Greene zrobił aluzję do kogoś, kto we własnym mniemaniu jest jedynym „trzęsisceną” w tym kraju (in his owne conceit the onely Shake-scene in a countrie ). Praca twórcza W 1598 roku po raz pierwszy wziął udział w przedstawieniu; także wtedy jego nazwisko zaczęło pojawiać się w charakterze autora sztuk. Przekaz mówi, że oprócz tego, że pisał dla Trupy Lorda Szambelana teksty nowych utworów, zajmował się finansami grupy, grywał także niewielkie role w spektaklach, takich jak Jak wam się podoba czy Henryk V. Był współwłaścicielem Globe Theatre . Wiele z jego dramatów czerpie motywy z literatury dawniejszej, co wpisywało się w specyfikę epoki, w której nie istniały jeszcze prawa autorskie, a wszelka imitacja, trawestacja i intertekstualność były jednymi z najbardziej cenionych cech ówczesnej literatury. Hamlet, na przykład, bazuje na nieprzetrwałym do naszych czasów Ur-Hamlecie (prawdopodobnie napisanym przez Thomasa Kyda, autora Tragedii hiszpańskiej ), zaś Król Lear na wydanej wcześniej sztuce pod tym samym tytułem. Inspiracją do ich napisania były także dzieła włoskie i angielskie, takie jak nowele i kroniki. Szekspir uważał za dobrą metodę korzystanie ze sprawdzonych wzorców – przykładowo: postać Falstaffa, pojawiająca się w Henryku IV, część 1 i '' część 2, okazała się tak popularna, że umieścił ją także w ''Wesołych kumoszkach z Windsoru. Jednocześnie za najważniejsze kryterium oceny uznawał reakcję publiczności, był gotów się jej podporządkowywać, o czym świadczyć może utwór Jak wam się podoba. Działalność pozateatralna O dużej sprawności jako organizatora świadczą zasługi dla Trupy Lorda Szambelana . Potrafił zdobyć dla niej możnego mecenasa, jakim był król Jakub I. Znalazł także źródło finansowania dla własnych prac, którym było wsparcie zamożnego hrabiego, Henry’ego Wriothesleya. Oprócz tego, że współfinansował budowę Globe Theatre, działał także w Blackfriars Theatre (zbudowanym w 1596 roku), którego publiczność była bardziej elitarna. Po przeprowadzce do Londynu (Anne Hathaway została w Stratfordzie), w 1604 roku był swatem córki swojego kamienicznika. Dokumenty sądowe z 1612 roku dają dowód na to, że Szekspir był lokatorem Christophera Mountjoya , zamożnego mieszkańca Londynu. Jeden z uczniów szlachcica, Stephen Belott, chciał poślubić jego córkę. Rola Szekspira polegała na tym, że był pośrednikiem, ustalającym warunki posagu. Doszło do małżeństwa; osiem lat później Belott pozwał do sądu swojego teścia , gdyż ten nie dostarczył wszystkich pieniędzy. Szekspir został wezwany jako świadek, niewiele jednak pamiętał z tamtego czasu. Liczne zachowane z tego okresu dokumenty związane z finansami pozwalają stwierdzić, że majątek Szekspira rósł w szybkim tempie, co pozwoliło mu na zakup domu w dzielnicy Blackfriars w Londynie, a także drugiej co do wielkości posiadłości w Stratford, New Place. W 1596 roku dzięki staraniom pisarza został nadany przez heroldię herb jego ojcu. John Shakespeare chciał otrzymać go już w 1576 roku, jednak musiał przerwać odpowiednie procedury wskutek pogarszania się jego sytuacji finansowej . Dewiza herbowa brzmiała: Non Sanz Droict (pl. Nie bez prawa) . Ostatnie lata życia thumb|upright=0.5|[[Pomnik grobowy Williama Szekspira|Nagrobek Williama Szekspira]] Szekspir wrócił do Stratford w 1613 roku, zmarł w wieku 52 lat, 23 kwietnia 1616. Ostatnie lata życia spędził w New Place. Został pochowany w absydzie kolegiaty Świętej Trójcy w Stratford. To wyróżnienie spotkało go jednak nie ze względu na jego sławę jako pisarza: kupił ten przywilej za kwotę 440 funtów. Jego pomnik przedstawia go jako poetę z piórem w ręce. Na nagrobku Szekspira, pod popiersiem, znajduje się łacińskie epitafium i wiersz w języku angielskim. Epitafium głosi: Pierwszą część możemy przetłumaczyć jako „Pylos w osądach, Sokrates w geniuszu, Maro w sztuce”. Słowa te odnoszą się do mądrego króla Nestora, władcy Pylos, filozofa Sokratesa i Wergiliusza (jego cognomen brzmiał Maro). Druga część znaczy: „Ziemia go grzebie, ludzie opłakują, do Olimpu należy”. Wiersz jest czterolinijkowym epigramatem zawierającym błogosławieństwo dla tego, kto uszanuje grób Szekspira i przekleństwo dla tego, kto się poważy ruszyć jego kości . . |William Szekspir?|Good friend... }} Twórczość Sztuki Liczne sztuki tego pisarza, kroniki, komedie i tragedie, są uważane za jedne z najlepszych dzieł w swoich gatunkach i arcydzieła angielskiej literatury. Większość z nich została wystawiona w Globe Theatre, wybudowanym w 1599 roku, a który spłonął w 1613 roku podczas inscenizowania Henryka VIII . Pisarz występował też jako aktor; jego grupa nosiła nazwę Lord Chamberlain’s Men, na cześć ich mecenasa. Po objęciu patronatu nad nią przez króla Jakuba I zmieniła nazwę na King’s Men . Jeśli chodzi o sztuki historyczne, Szekspir korzystał z dwóch podstawowych źródeł. Dla dzieł związanych z Rzymem i Grecją są to utwory Plutarcha (w tłumaczeniu Thomasa Northa ) zaś te, które są związane z historią Brytanii, bazę czerpią z kronik Raphaela Holinsheda . Można je także podzielić na te wydane wcześniej (pierwsza tetralogia) i te powstałe w późniejszym okresie (druga tetralogia). Eksperci dokonują następującego podziału wszystkich jego utworów: * wczesne komedie i kroniki (np. Sen nocy letniej; ok. 1590–1596) * utwory z okresu pośredniego (wtedy powstały najbardziej znane sztuki, jak: Otello, Romeo i Julia, Makbet, Hamlet czy Król Lear, a także sztuki problemowe, do których zaliczyć możemy Miarkę za miarkę; ok. 1595–1609) * późne romanse (Burza, Opowieść zimowa; ok. 1610–1612) O ile wcześniejsze dzieła znacznie się od siebie różnią charakterem, o tyle te pisane później poruszają podobne tematy, takie jak zdrada, przyjaźń, morderstwo, władza i ambicje. Utwory powstałe jako ostatnie zawierają więcej elementów fantastycznych, błyskotliwych rozwiązań. Trzeba jednocześnie pamiętać, że nie jest możliwe dokonanie jednoznacznego podziału sztuk Szekspira, a wszelkie rozróżnienia są jedynie umowne. Większość została opublikowana w formacie quarto, jednak pierwsze duże wydanie jego dzieł nastąpiło w 1623 roku. Obecnie jest określane mianem Pierwszego Folio (zawiera 36 dzieł, w tym prawie wszystkie najbardziej znane, oprócz Peryklesa, księcia Tyru i Dwóch szlachetnych krewnych); w jego wydanie zaangażowany był John Heminges . Warto zaznaczyć, że w międzyczasie ukazywały się też pirackie wersje utworów pisarza, takie jak Fałszywe Folio. W Pierwszym Folio po raz pierwszy został zawarty tradycyjny podział jego sztuk na komedie, tragedie i kroniki, powszechnie stosowany do dzisiaj. Współcześnie pojawiają się też podziały na tzw. sztuki problemowe, które łączą w sobie elementy komedii i tragedii (Miarka za miarkę ), a także na romanse (Opowieść zimowa ) Istnieje wiele kontrowersji co do chronologii powstawania jego utworów. Poza tym, z uwagi na fakt, że nigdy nie wydał autoryzowanej edycji swoich sztuk, ciężko jest ustalić ich właściwą wersję; dla niektórych dzieł istnieje kilka różniących się od siebie wydań. Ten stan rzeczy sprawia, że ustalenie dokładnej treści utworów jest jedną z głównych kwestii, nad którymi pochylają się współcześni badacze. Ze względu na to, że w jego czasach nie było jeszcze ustalonych zasad pisowni, niektóre słowa zapisywał w różny sposób, co potem powodowało, że przepisujący je często zmieniali ich znaczenie. Istnienie kilku różniących się od siebie w szczegółach wydań tego samego utworu jest także tłumaczone tym, że Szekspir z biegiem lat wprowadzał w swoich utworach zmiany. Sonety Sonety Szekspira to zbiór 154 utworów, traktujących o pięknie, miłości i moralności. Pierwszych 17 skierowanych jest do młodzieńca, którego nawołują do małżeństwa i posiadania potomstwa, dzięki czemu jego uroda mogłaby zostać przekazana kolejnym pokoleniom. Kolejne (18–126) odnoszą się do mężczyzny, w którym podmiot liryczny jest zakochany. Utwory 127–152 odnoszą się do miłości poety do jego kochanki. Dwa ostatnie sonety, 153 i 154, mają charakter alegoryczny. Prawie wszystkie, z wyjątkiem dwóch pierwszych, pojawiły się w wydawnictwie zatytułowanym Shakespeare’s Sonnets, numery 138 i 144 wydane zostały także w dziele Namiętny pielgrzym, w 1599 roku. Wskazuje to, że były pisane przez dłuższy okres, począwszy od lat 90. XVI wieku. Nie są znane okoliczności, w jakich zostały wydane. Pojawia się w nich tajemnicza dedykacja dla „Pana W.H.”, który jest opisywany jako „the only begetter” (ten, któremu należy przypisać wszystkie zasługi; jedyny ojciec). Nie wiadomo, kto jest jej autorem – Szekspir, czy też wydawca sonetów, Thomas Thorpe. Nie ma także informacji o tym, kim jest ta postać. Być może był to jeden z mecenasów (np. Henry Wriothesley), możliwe też, że dedykacja ta jest skierowana do młodzieńca, opisywanego w sonetachHallet Smith „Sonnets,” The Riverside Shakespeare, s. 1745–1748. Houghton Mifflin 1974, .. Co więcej, nie ma nawet pewności, że Szekspir wiedział o tym, że sonety zostały opublikowane. Inne utwory Oprócz sonetów, pisarz był autorem także dłuższych utworów wierszowanych, takich jak Namiętny pielgrzym, Gwałt na Lukrecji czy Skarga zakochanej. Wydaje się, że zostały napisane, aby zdobyć przychylność jednego z bogatych patronów, którzy mogliby opłacać pracę twórczą Szekspira. Na przykład Gwałt na Lukrecji jest dedykowany Henry’emu Wriothesleyowi. Poza tym napisał też krótki wiersz Feniks i gołąb, alegoryczny poemat o upadku miłości, który był wykorzystany jako dodatek do długiego utworu Roberta Chestera, Love’s Martyr . Chronologia Chronologia powstawania dzieł Szekspira nie jest możliwa do ustalenia ani pod względem ich wydania drukiem, ani pod względem inscenizacji , dlatego, że nie istnieje weryfikowalne źródło, z którego można by skorzystać, poza tym wiele z nich zostało wystawionych na scenie na długo przed publikacją. Pomijając wersje pirackie (np. Fałszywe Folio), większość jego dzieł pozostała nieopublikowana aż do roku 1623, czyli do wydania Pierwszego Folio. Współcześni pisarzowi nie wymieniają żadnego z jego utworów, które nie przetrwałyby do naszych czasów, z wyjątkiem Cardenio i Love’s Labour’s Won. Jednocześnie jego udział w powstawaniu wielu z nich jest przedmiotem ciągłej debaty. Uczeni zrekonstruowali chronologię powstawania jego utworów, posługując się w tym celu wieloma wskazówkami, takimi jak im współczesne aluzje, odnotowane inscenizacje, wpisy w rejestrze Stationers’ Company (instytucji zajmującej się regulacją praw autorskich), daty publikacji zamieszczone na stronach tytułowych wydań przetrwałych do obecnych czasów, badanie stylu, w jakim utwory zostały napisane, a także listą zawierającą wiele jego dzieł, wydaną w 1598 roku. Mimo tego, że część naukowców zatwierdziła pewną kolejność ich powstawania, wiele dat jest przedmiotem dyskusji i powinno być traktowanych jako umowne. Ortodoksyjni badacze odcinają się od tych ustaleń. Powszechnie przyjmuje się jednak teorię, która zakłada, że najstarszą , napisaną w 1590 roku sztuką jest Henryk VI, część 1, najmłodsze zaś pochodzą z 1612 roku (Henryk VIII, Dwóch szlachetnych krewnych, Cardenio). Styl Prace tego autora miały ogromny wpływ zarówno na teatr w jego czasach, jak i ten współczesny. Dzieła Szekspira stanowią nie tylko najwybitniejsze przykłady zachodniej literatury, dzięki nim rozwinął się także teatr elżbietański, poprzez zwiększenie wymagań co do tego, co można pokazać za pomocą postaci, scenariusza lub fabułyShakespeare’s Reading, Robert S. Miola, Oxford University Press, 2000 .. Jego twórczość pozwoliła, żeby sztuki teatralne zostały docenione przez intelektualistów, zadowalając jednocześnie tych, którzy szukają zwykłej rozrywki. Teatr w okresie, w którym poeta przybył do Londynu, ulegał licznym zmianom. We wczesnych latach jego pobytu najpopularniejsze były sztuki moralizatorskie, wspierane przez Tudorów. Postaci tam występujące, które były personifikacją atrybutów moralnych, jak i sama fabuła były mało realistyczne; ukazywały wyższość dobra nad złem poprzez farsę i slapstick. Jednocześnie na uniwersytetach inscenizowano dramaty rzymskie, głównie po łacinie. Ich styl był bardzo formalny, przedkładano długie monologi i statyczność postaci nad dynamiczną akcję. Pod koniec XVI wieku pisarze tacy jak Christopher Marlowe zaczęli zmieniać teatr. Odeszli od tradycyjnych koncepcji na rzecz sekularyzacji przedstawień. Ich dzieła łączyły w sobie poetycki styl i filozoficzne odniesienia uniwersyteckich autorów z łatwą przyswajalnością, znaną z utworów moralizatorskich. Jednocześnie były mniej dwuznaczne, rzadziej wykorzystywano alegorię. Inspirowany tym stylem, Szekspir wyniósł go na nowy poziom. Wiersz Dzieła Szekspira są w przeważającej części napisane wierszem, choć stosował on również prozę. W swoich dramatach wykorzystywał przede wszystkim wiersz biały (blank verse ), czyli nierymowany pentametr jambiczny, to znaczy sylabotoniczny dziesięciozgłoskowiec, w którym akcenty padają na parzyste sylaby wersu. Natomiast poematy napisał Szekspir przy użyciu kunsztownych strof, sekstyny (ababcc) , użytej w opowieści o Wenus i Adonisie, i strofy królewskiej, czyli rhyme royal (ababbcc) , spożytkowanej w historii Lukrecji i w Skardze zakochanej. Sonety Szekspir rymował abab cdcd efef gg. Ten układ współbrzmień do dziś nazywa się szekspirowskim . Szekspir instrumentował swoje utwory nie tylko rymem, ale także aliteracją . Przykładu aliteracji dostarcza tytuł Love’s Labour’s Lost. Stosował też grę słów, czyli pun . Reputacja Reputacja Williama Szekspira rosła stopniowo. Za życia i krótko po śmierci był szanowanym, aczkolwiek nieuznawanym za wybitnego, poetą. Jego wiersze ukazywały się drukiem częściej niż sztuki. Zdarzało się, że był uwzględniany w różnorodnych spisach wybitnych pisarzy. W uznawanym za luksusowy formacie Folio wydano zbiór jego dzieł już w 1623 roku, była to druga tego typu publikacja w Anglii. W latach 1642–1660 teatr na Wyspach Brytyjskich był zabroniony. Był to efekt wojny domowej, która doprowadziła do rządów Olivera Cromwella, purytanina, a co za tym idzie – ograniczeń swobód obywatelskich w kwestiach takich, jak rozrywka. Nie zważając na to, grupy aktorów wystawiały krótkie fragmenty sztuk, wśród których znalazły się utwory Szekspira, np. Sen nocy letniej. Później nowa fala osób zajmujących się teatrem musiała korzystać z zasobów prac, które pozostały po autorach z minionych czasów. Sięgali po dzieła Johna Fletchera, Bena Jonsona, lecz także Szekspira. Powodowało to, że jego sztuki przez kolejne lata często pojawiały się na scenie. W nowych warunkach, spowodowanych powstaniem unowocześnionych, zmienionych teatrów, do jego utworów dodano takie elementy, jak muzyka, taniec, oświetlenie, fajerwerki. Teksty uległy licznym modyfikacjom (najbardziej znana z nich to wprowadzenie w 1681 roku do Króla Leara szczęśliwego zakończenia; wersja ta trwała na scenie do 1838 roku). Burza została przekształcona w operę, dodano do niej liczne efekty specjalne. W XVII wieku nadal pozostawał cenionym pisarzem, nie osiągając takiej popularności jak John Fletcher. Na dwie inscenizacje Fletchera przypadała jedna Szekspira. Później jednak stał się bardziej cenionym niż współautor Cardenia, uzyskał tytuł najlepszego angielskiego pisarza, którego miał już nigdy nie stracić. Pod koniec XVIII wieku jego dzieła powoli uzyskiwały status wybitnych, sam zaś poeta był uważany za wspaniałego angielskiego autora sztuk. Był jednocześnie uznawany za dramaturga, utwory jego autorstwa wydawały się lepsze do wydawania drukiem i czytania niż do inscenizowania. Na początku XIX wieku osiągał szczyty popularności. Jego utwory często gościły w teatrach, zdobywając popularność wśród widzów ze wszystkich klas społecznych. Krytycy epoki romantyzmu odnajdywali w nim barda-idola, uznawano go za symbol angielskiej dumy. Ta sława doprowadziła do niespodziewanych, negatywnych reakcji. W XXI wieku większość ludzi na świecie poznaje jego dzieła w młodym wieku, w szkole, przez co staje się on dla niektórych symbolem nudy, a jednocześnie kultury wyższej. Niemniej jednak, Szekspir pozostaje najczęściej inscenizowanym i ekranizowanym (także w Hollywood, jednakże tam częściej dzieła tego pisarza są podstawą fabuły, nie zaś dialogów) autorem sztuk w historii. Często akcja jego utworów jest przenoszona do czasów współczesnych. Jednocześnie istotne jest, że wiele słów w obecnym języku angielskim zostało do niego wprowadzonych właśnie przez Williama Szekspira (np. assassination, epileptic, majestic). Odniesienia do Szekspira XVII wiek Najwięcej do powiedzenia o Szekspirze mieli oczywiście Anglicy. Ben Jonson stwierdzał, że był to szczery i otwarty człowiek o szlachetnych celach . W podobnym tonie wypowiada się John Dryden, według którego Szekspir najlepiej ze wszystkich ówczesnych, a także starożytnych poetów potrafił obrazować przyrodę, pozwalając odbiorcy nie tylko ją zobaczyć, ale także poczuć. Dla kontrastu, w pamiętniku Samuela Pepysa, we wpisie z 29 września znajduje się krytyka Snu nocy letniej. Angielski polityk stwierdza, że była to najgorsza sztuka, jaką zobaczył w życiu, jedynymi wartymi polecenia jej elementami były fajerwerki, a także występujące w inscenizacji piękne kobiety. Thomas Rymer, szlachcic i konserwatywny historyk, mocno krytykował Szekspira za jego otwartość na zmiany, a także za to, że nie trzymał się klasycznych reguł. Jego atak na Otella spotkał się ze sporym odzewem, wywołał polemikę z takimi osobistościami jak John Dennis. XVIII wiek W XVIII wieku mieszkańcy Anglii zaczęli coraz bardziej doceniać Szekspira. Joseph Addison uważał, że pod względem rzemiosła prześcignął on wszystkich innych, największym jego atutem zaś był jego geniusz . W 1725 roku Alexander Pope podziwiał ogromną naturalność postaci występujących w jego dziełach. Fascynujące dla niego było to, że nie dało się odnaleźć wśród nich dwóch identycznych charakterów. W podobnym tonie wypowiadał się o dialogach. Samuel Johnson bronił Szekspira przed krytyką Woltera (któremu nie podobał się sposób przedstawiania monarchów w kronikach Szekspira), stwierdzając, że osoby, które nie potrafią docenić tak wspaniałych sztuk, są małostkowe. Uważał, że jedynie Homer wprowadził równie dużo ważnych innowacji, tworzył równie doskonałe dzieła . Niektóre ze sztuk Szekspira były inscenizowane na kontynencie już w XVII wieku, jednak popularność zdobył dopiero w połowie wieku XVIII. W Niemczech Gotthold Ephraim Lessing porównał jego utwory do niemieckiej twórczości ludowej. Johann Wolfgang Goethe zorganizował w 1771 roku festiwal szekspirowski we Frankfurcie, utrzymując, że angielski dramaturg obalił zasadę trzech jedności, które były „niczym więzienie” i „ograniczały umysł”. Inny krytyk, Johann Gottfried Herder, stwierdził, że dzieła Szekspira poszerzają horyzonty. Teza, że utwory tego pisarza stanowią zniesienie granic pozwalające na poznanie pełnego sprzeczności świata, stała się charakterystyczną dla krytycyzmu w romantyzmie. Poszerzył ją Victor Hugo we wstępie do utworu Cromwell, gdzie okrzyknął Szekspira przedstawicielem groteski, gatunku ukazującego świat w krzywym zwierciadle. XIX wiek Charles Lamb w utworze On the Tragedies of Shakespeare (1811) opisywał sposób, w jaki powinniśmy patrzeć na świat, który próbuje nam pokazać Szekspir. Dla niego liczyło się przede wszystkim to, co w głowie każdego z ludzi, mniej istotna była szara codzienność. Thomas de Quincey w 1823 roku próbował udowodnić, że dzieła Szekspira nie są tylko wspaniałymi dziełami sztuki, a są wielkimi dziełami natury, takimi samymi jak: słońce, deszcz, gwiazdy czy kwiaty. Jednocześnie powinno się je dogłębnie studiować, gdyż tylko wtedy można dostrzec wszystkie wspaniałości, jakie ze sobą niosą. Szkocki eseista i filozof, Thomas Carlyle, twierdził, że anglojęzycznemu światu potrzebny jest pewien wspólny pierwiastek. Nie mógł nim być ani parlament, ani prawne zarządzenia, ani król. Jego zdaniem, jedyną akceptowalną formą, która mogłaby stanowić podstawę dla tworzenia tożsamości wśród Commonwealthu były utwory Szekspira. XX wiek Urodzony w Yorku poeta Wystan Hugh Auden uważał, że irytujący są pisarze tacy jak John Milton czy James Joyce, którzy uważają się za ważnych i piszą z przeświadczeniem, że tworzą coś wielkiego. Jego zdaniem Szekspir nigdy nie brał siebie zbyt poważnie, co było dużym osiągnięciem jego charakteruW. H. Auden, Lectures on Shakespeare, 1947.. Thomas Stearns Eliot (laureat literackiej nagrody Nobla w 1948 roku) powiedział, że najważniejszymi pisarzami w historii są Dante Alighieri i właśnie Szekspir. Profesor Uniwersytetu Kalifornijskiego w Berkeley, Stephen Booth w 1994 roku stwierdził, że wspaniałe są pomysły Szekspira na łączenie ze sobą elementów sztuk, które wraz z biegiem czasu nabierają coraz większego sensu. Polonica w sztukach Williama Szekspira Pierwsza wzmianka o Polsce pojawia się w Komedii omyłek. Drumio z Syrakuz opisując otyłą kobietę stwierdza: Wyrażenie polska zima występuje tu w znaczeniu zimy długiej i surowej. Najwięcej nawiązań do Polski pojawia się w Hamlecie. W I scenie aktu I, Horacy opisując Hamletowi wygląd Ducha, nawiązuje do wojen polsko-duńskich: Fragment ten był interpretowany w różny sposób. Występujące w oryginale słowo Pollax często tłumaczono jako Polacy (Polacks), ale też jako poleaxe – topór bojowyJarosław Komorowski'' „Hamlet” Williama Shakespeare’a'' .. Z tego względu w niektórych tłumaczeniach ten polski wątek się nie pojawia np. Scena IV IV aktu Hamleta rozpoczyna się przemarszem wojsk norweskich, dowodzonych przez Fortynbrasa, przez Danię. Zapytany przez Hamleta o cel wyprawy, dowodzący oddziałem kapitan odpowiada W scenie I aktu V pojawiają się „Pollack warres”: W finale dramatu (Akt V, scena II) wojska norweskie po zwycięstwie nad Polską, ponownie wkraczają do Danii. W rzeczywistości jednak w tym czasie nie było lądowego starcia Polski (Rzeczypospolitej) z Danią. W latach 1561–1582 toczyły się wojny o Inflanty, kiedy to Dania chciała w sojuszu z Lubeką utrzymać szlak żeglugowy do zajętej przez Moskwę Narwy zaś po stronie Rzeczypospolitej walczyła Szwecja. Teatrem wojny nie były jednak ziemie polskie, ale Bałtyk i Inflanty. Imię królewskiego doradcy Poloniusza nasuwało podejrzenia, że postać ta była portretem ówczesnego polskiego polityka lub, że sam Poloniusz był z pochodzenia Polakiem. Tak interpretował sztukę m.in. Krystian Ostrowski, w którego przekładzie z 1870 roku pojawiają się wypowiedzi Laertesa Ty biedna Polko, Ty Ofelio droga... i Mój ojciec był Polakiem. Polski motyw pojawia się także w komedii Miarka za miarkę, w której Książę tłumaczy swoje opuszczenie Wiednia wyjazdem do Polski. Wątek polski przewija się także w Opowieści zimowej. Utwór ten jest trawestacją romansu pasterskiego autorstwa Roberta Greene’a z roku 1590, który wplata wątki dramatyczne z historii księcia mazowieckiego Siemowita III i jego niewiernej żony (której przypisuje się imię Ludmiły). Wypadki te opisał Janko z Czarnkowa, według niego Siemowit podejrzewając żonę o niewierność uwięził ją w zamku w Rawie Mazowieckiej, po czym bestialsko udusił w 1366. Szekspir zmienił tożsamość dramatis personae, bohaterami czyniąc Czechów, a akcję przenosząc na Sycylię. Wpływ Szekspira na literaturę polską Dzieła Szekspira, odkryte przez pisarzy epoki romantyzmu, miały duży wpływ także na Polaków. Juliusz Słowacki w swoich dziełach często odwołuje się do jego utworów. W Kordianie (1834) można odnaleźć odniesienia do kryzysu moralnego głównego bohatera (Hamlet), pojawiają się też siły nadprzyrodzone (Makbet). W Balladynie (1839) odnaleźć można wiele nawiązań do „Snu nocy letniej” – jak postaci Goplany i Tytanii czy Puka, na którym wzorowany jest Skierka. Inne dramaty, jak na przykład Maria Stuart (1832), także odnoszą się do dzieł Szekspira. O swojej fascynacji pisał także w 1834 w liście do matki . Do jego twórczości odwołuje się także Adam Mickiewicz, który cytuje fragment tekstu jednego z jego utworów (Methinks, I see... where? – In my mind’s eyes) w balladzie Romantyczność (1822) . Stanisław Wyspiański także był zafascynowany twórczością Szekspira. Dokonał interpretacji Hamleta, umieszczając w nim również wątki z Makbeta , miało to miejsce w teatrze im. Juliusza Słowackiego w Krakowie. W powieści Ferdydurke (1937) Witolda Gombrowicza główny bohater, Józio, uznaje Szekspira za artystę w pełni i kapłana sztuki , a także za twórcę wspaniałych i pięknych scen zbrodni . Tłumaczenia na język polski Sztuki Szekspira były wystawiane na ziemiach polskich jeszcze za życia autora . Nie były jednak tłumaczone. Po raz pierwszy tłumaczeniami utworów angielskiego pisarza na język polski zajął się Ignacy Hołowiński, który w latach 1839–1841 dokonał translacji 10 utworów. Nie prezentowały one jednak wysokiego poziomu, skrytykował je Juliusz Słowacki. Później, w 1875 roku ukazały się Dzieła dramatyczne Williama Shakespeare (Szekspira), autorstwa trzech emigrantów: Stanisława Koźmiana , Leona Ulricha i Józefa Paszkowskiego. Dzięki nim cała trójka stała się szeroko znana, przy ich tworzeniu pomagał Józef Ignacy Kraszewski . Później dzieła Szekspira, w tym poematy i sonety, tłumaczył Jan Kasprowicz. W tym samym czasie Maria Sułkowska przełożyła Sonety . W XX wieku tłumaczeniem dzieł Szekspira zajmowali się m.in. Stanisław Barańczak i Maciej Słomczyński – pierwszy człowiek na świecie, który przetłumaczył wszystkie jego utwory. W wieku XXI swoje przekłady Hamleta i Sonetów wydał Ryszard Długołęcki. Kontrowersje Religia Na kilka lat przed narodzeniem poety, po okresie niepewności, dokonano ostatecznego oddzielenia Kościoła anglikańskiego od Kościoła katolickiego. Z biegiem czasu zaczęto wywierać presję na katolikach, aby przechodzili na protestantyzm. Bycie wiernym papieżowi stało się nielegalne. Niektórzy historycy uważają, że w tamtym okresie zrodził się w Anglii tajny ruch, łączący tych, którzy nie chcieli zmienić wiaryThe Shakespeares and ‘the Old Faith’ (1946), John Henry de Groot; Die Verborgene Existenz Des William Shakespeare: Dichter Und Rebell Im Katholischen Untergrund (2001), Hildegard Hammerschmidt-Hummel ; Shadowplay: The Hidden Beliefs and Coded Politics of William Shakespeare (2005), Clare Asquith .. Być może do ruchu tego należał także Szekspir, nie ma na to jednak dowodów. Istnieją natomiast dowody na to, że jego rodzina była silnie katolicka. Najważniejszym z nich jest dokument, odnaleziony w Stratford w XVIII wieku, w którym John Shakespeare, ojciec poety, zobowiązał się, że w głębi serca na zawsze pozostanie katolikiem (dokument zaginął, toteż nie można jednoznacznie potwierdzić jego autentyczności). Matka pisarza, Mary Arden, należała do rodziny opozycyjnej, silnie sympatyzującej z katolikamiPeter Ackroyd, Shakespeare: The Biography. Doubleday, 2005. s. 29 .. Jego córka, Susanna Hall, była w Stratford zarejestrowana jako jedna z tych, którzy odmówili przyjęcia komunii świętej, co może także świadczyć o jej pozostawaniu przy wierze rodzicówPeter Ackroyd, Shakespeare: The Biography. Doubleday, 2005. s. 451 .. Religijność Williama można tłumaczyć tym, że czterech z sześciu jego nauczycieli w młodości było mocno wierzącymi katolikamiPeter Ackroyd, Shakespeare: The Biography. Doubleday, 2005 s. 63–64 ., inny z jego tutorów został jezuitą . Według Encyklopedii katolickiej jego córki zostały wychowane na protestantki, a Biblię znał w wersji protestanckiej. Ta sama encyklopedia – po podaniu jeszcze kilku argumentów – stwierdza, iż „wynika z tego wniosek niemal pewny, że jeśli sympatie Szekspira były po stronie katolików, to niewiele się starał – lub w ogóle – by stanąć na wysokości swych przekonań” . Autorstwo Wielokrotnie podnoszono kwestię autorstwa dzieł Szekspira. Większość literaturoznawców uważa takie spekulacje za czyste teorie spiskowe, jednak pewna liczba powszechnie znanych autorytetów z różnych dziedzin powątpiewała w autorstwo tej twórczości lub otwarcie je kwestionowała, przypisując je innym twórcom niż Szekspir. Wśród tych autorów byli m.in. Słonimski, Dickens, Twain, Whitman, Bismarck, Freud czy John Denham Parsons (Internet Archive).. Obecnie kwestia ta jest ciągłym przedmiotem debat, istnieje wielu specjalistów analizujących każde „za” i „przeciw”, istnieją też zagorzali zwolennicy poszczególnych kandydatów. Trzej najczęściej wymieniani to Christopher Marlowe, Edward de Vere oraz Francis Bacon. Nie wyklucza się też autorstwa „zbiorowego”. Za żadnym z nich nie stoją dowody, a jedynie poszlaki. Mówi się o wielu zbieżnościach zainteresowań i biografii owych autorów z wątkami w dziełach Szekspira, o – jakoby – zakodowanych w tekstach przesłaniach dotyczących autorstwa, wreszcie o zbieżności językowej (w tej dziedzinie „króluje” Marlowe, którego prace po wielu analizach porównawczych wyglądają na pisane tą samą ręką). Każdy też miał potencjalnie ważne powody, by do autorstwa tych sztuk się nie przyznawać. Zgodnie z przekazem, Marlowe’a próbowali zabić wysłannicy jednego z jego patronów (był oskarżany m.in. o herezję); udało mu się jednak przeżyć zamach, musiał tworzyć w ukryciu, nie miał więc wyboru, musiał korzystać z pseudonimu. Edward de Vere zaś nie mógł tworzyć sztuk teatralnych pod własnym nazwiskiem, gdyż było to uważane za niegodne szlachcica. W roku 2011 powstał film fabularny w reżyserii Rolanda Emmericha poświęcony osobie Edwarda de Vere oraz przypisywanemu mu autorstwu dzieł Szekspira, zatytułowany Anonimus. Najważniejszymi „dowodami” w rękach antyszekspirystów jest – paradoksalnie – brak jakichkolwiek dowodów, by to William Szekspir był autorem przypisywanych mu dzieł, istnieje natomiast wiele potencjalnych kontrargumentów. Oto niektóre z nich: # Autor dzieł Szekspira wykazuje olbrzymią wiedzę z wielu dziedzin (takich jak prawo, polityka międzynarodowa, historia, filozofia), a także ogromną znajomość realiów dworu elżbietańskiego (w tekstach istnieje wiele aluzji dotyczących owego dworu), której nie mógł mieć pisarz pochodzący z prostej, częściowo niepiśmiennej rodziny. W związku z tym część badaczy skłonna była nawet sugerować, że to sama Elżbieta I jest autorką owych dramatów. # O Szekspirze zrobiło się głośno dopiero po śmierci, wcześniej nie powstał żaden jego portret, nie zachował się żaden rękopis, nikt też – poza bezpośrednio zaangażowanymi w publikację dramatów – nie odnotowuje go jako autora popularnych sztuk. # Szekspir został pochowany jako typowy przedstawiciel średnich stanów społeczeństwa, na jego grobie widnieje początkowo wizerunek sakiewki z ziarnem, po ponad stu latach zastąpiony przez gęsie pióro. # Większość miłosnych sonetów adresowana jest do mężczyzny. Sam Szekspir pochodził jednak z bogobojnej i konserwatywnej rodziny i taką też sam stworzył. Większość szekspirologów jednak przeciwstawia się owym argumentom następującym rozumowaniem: * ad 1: Niewiele wiadomo o tym, co Szekspir robił w latach 1588–1610. Możliwe, że przebywał wówczas w odpowiednich kręgach w Londynie, gdzie zgromadził wszelkie informacje o funkcjonowaniu dworu, a także dokształcał się w wiedzy ogólnej. Jako aktor zaś, doskonale osłuchał się z językiem i stylem popularnych wówczas autorów. * ad 2: Za życia Szekspira dzieła te nie zyskały nawet ćwierci tej sławy, jaką cieszą się dziś. Nie było więc szczególnych powodów, by stawiać autorowi pomniki za życia. Dodatkowo, nikt z jemu współczesnych – a więc najlepiej znających ówczesne realia – nigdy nie wyrażał podobnych wątpliwości. * ad 3: Dla Szekspira bardziej liczył się zdobyty tytuł szlachecki niż popularność komediopisarza, tak też chciał być kojarzony. * ad 4: Homoseksualny romans mógł się przytrafić autorowi przebywającemu daleko od rodziny i w specyficznej atmosferze cyganerii aktorskiej. Oficjalnie zatem przyjmuje się, iż Szekspir jest autorem około 40 sztuk (o nie do końca ustalonej chronologii), które są podzielone na: kroniki historyczne, tragedie i komedie. Orientacja seksualna O ile 26 sonetów jest adresowanych do zamężnej damy, o tyle 126 adoruje pięknego młodzieńca. Niezwykły ton tych ostatnich, który świadczy o niecodziennym stosunku autora do obiektu uczuć, jest interpretowany jako dowód na biseksualizm Szekspira. Wielu badaczy dostrzega w nich elementy homoerotyczne . Clive Lewis stwierdza, że ton sonetów bardziej przypomina wyznania kochanka niż jest wyrazem zwykłej męskiej przyjaźni, Lewis zauważa także, że nie można go odnieść do żadnych innych dzieł tamtego okresu . Według innych badaczy chodzi tu bardziej o przyjaźń niż o miłość. Inne wytłumaczenie mówi, że sonety nie są poezją autobiograficzną, lecz fikcją, przez co podmiot liryczny nie może być utożsamiany z angielskim pisarzem. Badacze jednak odbierają stosowanie czasowników w pierwszej osobie, a także stwierdzenia takie, jak „Mam na imię Will” jako jednoznaczne identyfikowanie się autora z podmiotem. Zdaniem wielu jest to jedyny utwór, w którym możemy się zapoznać z osobistymi doświadczeniami Szekspira, inaczej niż ma to miejsce w innych dziełach. Warto zauważyć, że badacze, którzy w XVII i XVIII wieku zajmowali się tym tematem, nie mogli uwierzyć w homoseksualizm pisarza. W 1640 roku Ben Jonson zmienił tekst sonetów, tak aby wydawało się, że wszystkie są adresowane do tajemniczej damy, po czym wydał je drukiem; w krótkim czasie stały się najbardziej znaną wersją sonetów i pozostały nią aż do 1780 roku, kiedy to opublikowano je w oryginalnej formieCrompton, Louis, Homosexuality and Civilization, s. 379 .. Osoby twierdzące, że Szekspir był biseksualistą, jako jego partnera zazwyczaj wymieniają Henry’ego Wriothesleya, patrona pisarza. Jest on także wymieniany jako młodzieniec z sonetów, jemu prawdopodobnie są one dedykowane. Warto zaznaczyć, że zwolennicy tej teorii nie mają żadnych dowodów na jej potwierdzenie. Jeżeli Szekspir miał intymny związek z innym mężczyzną, musiało być to trzymane w ścisłej tajemnicy, gdyż za kontakty homoseksualne w tamtych czasach groziła kara śmierci. Według Jana Kotta, w specyficznej atmosferze środowisk teatralnych i aktorskich XVII w. Londynu związki tego typu nie były niczym nadzwyczajnym. Dla niektórych (np. Isaaca AsimovaPisarz ten, znany przede wszystkim z twórczości science-fiction, wydał książkę Asimov’s Guide to Shakespeare, w której omawia kolejno wszystkie dzieła Szekspira.) postać Antonia z Kupca weneckiego jest melancholijna ze względu na niespełnione uczucie do Bassania, który sam się poświęca, by umożliwić przyjacielowi znalezienie żony. Ta sytuacja jest intepretowana jako związek, w którym dojrzały mężczyzna pozwala wejść młodszemu w dorosłość. Tekst sztuki nie potwierdza tej tezy, ale też jej nie zaprzecza. Osobną kwestią są jego stosunki z żoną, Anne Hathaway. Mimo że mieli trójkę dzieci, nie widywali się często – Szekspir mieszkał w Londynie, podczas gdy jego żona, razem z dziećmi w Stratford. Co więcej, istnieją podejrzenia, że ich małżeństwo było wymuszone ciążą , a pisarz nigdy nie był z niego zadowolony. W swoim testamencie zapisał żonie zaledwie drugie najlepsze łóżko (według wielu historyków taki zapis nie odbiegał od normy; w czasach Szekspira większość majątku zostawiano w spadku dzieciom, w nadziei, że będą się opiekować rodzicami). Jednocześnie Szekspir pozostawił część swoich oszczędności kolegom: Johnowi Hemingesowi, Richardowi Burbage’owi oraz Henry’emu Condellowi, prosząc w testamencie, aby zakupili sobie obrączki dla zademonstrowania łączącej ich przyjaźni. Dzieła Szekspira Kroniki thumb|100px|''Ryszard III'' * Król Jan (King John; ok. 1595–1596) * Henryk VI, część 1 (King Henry VI, Part 1; ok. 1591) * Henryk VI, część 2 (King Henry VI, Part 2; ok. 1591) * Henryk VI, część 3 (King Henry VI, Part 3; ok. 1591) * Ryszard III (King Richard III; 1590–1593) * Henryk V (King Henry V; 1599) * Henryk IV, część 1 (King Henry IV, Part 1; 1596) * Henryk IV, część 2 (King Henry IV, Part 2; 1597) * Ryszard II (King Richard II; 1595) * Henryk VIII (King Henry VIII or All Is True; 1596–1598) Komedie thumb|100px|''Wiele hałasu o nic'' * Komedia omyłek (The Comedy of Errors; ok. 1591) * Stracone zachody miłości (Loves’ Labour’s Lost; 1594) * Poskromienie złośnicy (The Taming of The Shrew; 1594) * Dwaj panowie z Werony (The Two Gentlemen of Verona; 1590–1595) * Sen nocy letniej (A Midsummer Night’s Dream; 1595) * Kupiec wenecki (The Merchant of Venice; 1596) * Wiele hałasu o nic (Much Ado about Nothing; ok. 1598–1599) * Jak wam się podoba (As You Like It; 1599–1600) * Wieczór Trzech Króli (Twelfth Night or What You Will; 1600) * Wesołe kumoszki z Windsoru (The Merry Wives of Windsor; 1602) * Perykles, książę Tyru (Pericles, Prince of Tyre; 1608) * Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy (All’s Well That Ends Well; 1602–1603) * Miarka za miarkę (Measure for Measure; 1604) * Cymbelin (Cymbeline; 1609) * Opowieść zimowa (The Winter’s Tale; 1610–1611) * Burza (The Tempest; 1611) * Dwóch szlachetnych krewnych (Two Noble Kinsmen, 1614) Tragedie thumb|100px|''Troilus i Kresyda'' * Tytus Andronicus (Titus Andronicus; 1593) * Romeo i Julia (Romeo and Juliet; 1595) * Juliusz Cezar (The Tragedy of Julius Caesar; 1600) * Troilus i Kresyda (Troilus and Cressida; 1601) * Hamlet (Hamlet, Prince of Denmark; 1600) * Otello (Othello; 1605) * Król Lear (King Lear; 1605) * Makbet (Macbeth; 1606) * Antoniusz i Kleopatra (Antony and Cleopatra; 1606–1607) * Koriolan (Coriolanus; 1607) * Tymon Ateńczyk (Timon of Athens; 1608) Wiersze i poematy thumb|100px|''Wenus i Adonis'' * Sonety (Shakespeare’s sonnets; 1609) * Wenus i Adonis (Venus and Adonis; 1593) * Gwałt na Lukrecji (The Rape of Lucrece; 1594) * Namiętny pielgrzym (The Passionate Pilgrim; 1599) * Feniks i gołąb (The Phoenix and Turtle; 1601) * Skarga zakochanej (A Lover’s Complaint; 1610) Utwory przypisywane Szekspirowi i zaginione * Love’s Labour’s Won (przed 1598) – nie ma pewności co do tego, czy sztuka ta zaginęła, czy też jest to tytuł alternatywny dla innego dzieła . Została wymieniona w Palladis Tamia (1598), obok Dwóch panów z Werony, Straconych zachodów miłości, Snu nocy letniej i Kupca weneckiego. Była to więc komedia inna niż tu wymienione. Długo przyjmowano, że jest to tytuł alternatywny dla Poskromienia złośnicy. Teoria ta została jednak obalona w 1953 roku, kiedy znaleziono dokument, który wymieniał obie te sztuki jako niezależne od siebie. * Cardenio (przed 1613) – sztuka ta została napisana we współpracy z Johnem Fletcherem, jej tekst zaginął. Była wystawiania przez King’s Men w 1613 roku. Inspiracją do jej napisania mogła być postać Cardenia, znana z Don Kichota. Jeden z badaczy zidentyfikował The Second Maiden’s Tragedy jako Cardenia z niewielkimi zmianami, nie jest to jednak powszechna teoria . * Edward III (1596) – po raz pierwszy ta kronika została wydana w 1596 roku, jej autor był anonimowy. Jednak ze względu na liczne podobieństwa między nią a innymi kronikami Szekspira oraz to, że niektóre jej fragmenty są bezpośrednimi cytatami z Sonetów, niektórzy uważają, że została napisana przez niego . Jednocześnie istnieją argumenty obalające tę teorię: Edward III nie został zawarty w Pierwszym Folio, a lista utworów wydana w 1598 roku nie wspomina o tej sztuce. * Sir Thomas More (między 1592 a 1595) – sztuka opisuje losy Tomasza Morusa, angielskiego myśliciela. Prawdopodobnie jej część została napisana przez Szekspira , po raz pierwszy jego możliwy wkład w to dzieło został zauważony w 1871 roku. * Thomas Lord Cromwell (1602) – kronika skupiająca się wokół życia Thomasa Cromwella. Strona tytułowa stwierdza, że wystawiała ją Trupa Lorda Szambelana, zaś jej autorem jest „W.S.”. Przyjmuje się jednak, że inicjały te należą do Wentwortha Smitha. * A Yorkshire Tragedy (1608) – sztuka ta została zarejestrowana w rejestrze Stationers’ Company pod nazwiskiem „Wylliam Shakespere”. Zdaniem większości badaczy jednak jej autorem jest Thomas Middleton, jako jeden z głównych argumentów przeciw przypisaniu jej Szekspirowi podaje się jej brak w Pierwszym Folio. * Sir John Oldcastle (1600) – utwór ten został zawarty w Fałszywym Folio, jednak brak innych dowodów na to, że jej autorem jest Szekspir. * The London Prodigal (1605) – okładka tej komedii stwierdza, iż inscenizowała ją grupa King’s Men, uznaje się jednak, że jej autor jest nieznany . Pierwsze wydania Utwory Szekspira, które ukazały się drukiem w XVII wieku, miały format quarto i folio, rzadziej octavo. Pierwszy z nich był bardzo popularny w ówczesnych czasach, jego koszty nie były wysokie, drugi miał elitarny charakter. Ze względu na liczne wydania, istnieją różnice w treści poszczególnych sztuk. Większość została także wydana kilkakrotnie, np. Henryk IV, część 1 został opublikowany po raz pierwszy w 1598 (wydania te określa się jako first quarto – pierwsze quarto), później zaś w latach: 1599 (second quarto – drugie quarto), 1604, 1608, 1613, 1622, 1632, 1639. Przyjmuje się, że im starsze jest dane wydanie, tym bliższe jest oryginałowi. Ze względu na coraz liczniejsze błędy drukarskie, które pojawiały się na przestrzeni lat, naukowcy uważają, że pierwotne edycje najlepiej oddają to, co chciał przekazać poeta. Kluczowym jest tutaj Pierwsze Folio, gdzie można znaleźć teksty 36 utworów, z których dla 18 nie ma żadnych innych źródeł. Badacze w XVIII wieku uznali, że dla pozostałych 18 także należy uznawać za bazowy tekst z Pierwszego Folio, mimo iż istnieją ich wydania quarto z lat 1594–1623. Powodem tego jest to, że ich dawniejsze edycje są niedokładne, a także mało wiarygodne. W 1619 roku ukazało się Fałszywe Folio, które było pierwszą próbą zgromadzenia w jednym wydaniu kolekcji dzieł pisarza. Jego nazwa, wprowadzona w późniejszym okresie, pokazuje przeciwieństwo tej edycji do Pierwszego Folio. Trzeba także zaznaczyć, że korzystanie z terminu folio nie jest właściwe – jego format był większy niż quarto, jednocześnie jednak mniejszy niż folio. Łącznie ukazało się w nim 10 sztuk, których jednak część jest wątpliwego autorstwa. Drukarz, który się tym zajmował, William Jaggard, nie posiadał praw autorskich do wszystkich utworów, przez co występują w nich liczne nieścisłości. W skład tego zbioru wchodziły następujące sztuki: * Henryk V * Wesołe kumoszki z Windsoru * Król Lear * Kupiec wenecki * Sen nocy letniej * Perykles, książę Tyru * Sir John Oldcastle * A Yorkshire Tragedy * The Whole Contention Between the Two Famous Houses, Lancaster and York – była to główna innowacja tego wydania; połączone zostały dwie sztuki o tematyce związanej z Wojną Dwóch Róż: Henryk VI, część 1 i Henryk VI, część 2. Nie są znane motywy, jakimi kierował się Jaggard, wydając Fałszywe Folio, gdyż drukarz ten wcześniej praktycznie nie miał żadnych kontaktów z jego utworami. Tym bardziej niejasne są okoliczności, w jakich King’s Men zdecydowali się nawiązać z nim współpracę przy tworzeniu Pierwszego Folio, ledwie kilka lat po aferze związanej z tym wydaniem. Współpraca z innymi pisarzami [[Plik:The Two Noble Kinsmen.JPG|thumb|150px|Strona tytułowa wydania Dwóch szlachetnych krewnych z 1634 roku]] W czasach elżbietańskich dość popularna była kooperacja między autorami sztuk. Wiadomo, że Szekspir też ją podejmował. O ile w przypadku niektórych dzieł, takich jak Dwóch szlachetnych krewnych, współpraca z innymi wydaje się pewna (w tym przypadku z Johnem Fletcherem) i istnieją na nią dowody, o tyle w wielu sytuacjach (np. Tytus Andronicus) istnieją zaledwie poszlaki, które mogłyby potwierdzać ten fakt. Poniższa lista przedstawia utwory, co do których istnieje podparte dokumentami przekonanie o tym, że zostały napisane we współpracy z innymi pisarzami: * Henryk VI, część 1 – uważa się, że Szekspir nie był autorem całości tej sztuki, a jedynie jednym z co najmniej trzech pisarzy, którzy włączyli się w jej tworzenie. Badacze przyjmują, że Szekspir jest autorem nie więcej niż jej dwudziestu procent; * Tytus Andronicus – ze względu na podobieństwa stylistyczne z pracami George’a Peele prawdopodobnie uczestniczył on w procesie tworzenia pierwszego aktu tego utworu ; * Perykles, książę Tyru – możliwe, że udział w napisaniu tego utworu miał George Wilkins; * Tymon Ateńczyk – istnieje teoria mówiąca o tym, że Tymon Ateńczyk miał dwóch autorów, którzy różnili się przekonaniami. Najpoważniejszym kandydatem, którego wymienia się jako współautora, jest Thomas Middleton. * Henryk VIII – współpraca z Johnem Fletcherem; * Dwóch szlachetnych krewnych – strona tytułowa wydania z 1634 roku przypisuje autorstwo Szekspirowi i Fletcherowi; * Cardenio – uważa się, że ten utwór także miał dwóch autorów, drugim był John Fletcher; * Makbet – tekst utworu zawiera późniejsze zmiany, których dokonał Thomas Middleton. W dużej części pochodzą one z innego jego dzieła, wydanego w 1615 roku. * Miarka za miarkę – także do tej komedii Middleton wprowadził zmiany; tekst tego utworu, który przetrwał w Folio nosi wyraźne ślady jego ingerencji . Ekranizacje dzieł Szekspira thumb|upright=0.6|Herbert Beerbohm Tree Już od początku historii kina Szekspir był inspiracją dla reżyserów . Na utworach Szekspira opartych jest około 420 pełnometrażowych filmów. Spośród polskich reżyserów, ekranizacji jego dzieł dokonali m.in. Roman Polański (Makbet, 1971) i Feliks Falk (Ryszard III, 1989 dla Teatru Telewizji), Andrzej Wajda (Hamlet, np. 1991 którego gra Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska). Dla telewizji BBC wiele dzieł tego autora na ekran przeniósł Kenneth Branagh . Hamlet z 1990 roku, w reżyserii Franco Zeffirellego otrzymał dwie nominacje do Oscara. Powstał także film Zakochany Szekspir (laureat siedmiu Oscarów), który opisuje problemy twórcze pisarza, w którym pojawia się m.in. postać Edwarda Alleyna. Warto wspomnieć, że Szekspirem zafascynowany był Akira Kurosawa, który na podstawie jego twórczości nakręcił w języku japońskim trzy filmy, których akcja została przeniesiona do Japonii. Ran (Oscar w 1985 roku za najlepsze kostiumy) stanowi adaptację Króla Leara, Tron we krwi (1957) – Makbeta, Zły śpi spokojnie (1960) zaś jest współczesną wersją Hamleta. Po raz pierwszy jego dzieło pojawiło się na ekranie w 1899 roku. Była to trzyminutowa scena śmierci z Króla Jana, z udziałem wybitnego aktora teatralnego, Herberta Beerbohma Tree. W epoce filmu niemego dzieła pisarza cieszyły się ogromną popularnością. Działo się tak zapewne dlatego że, szczególnie we Włoszech i we Francji, kino pełniło funkcję medium, które miało przenosić teatr na ekran. Idea ta nosiła nazwę film d’Art. Sztuki Szekspira wydawały się szczególnie do tego nadawać. W Stanach Zjednoczonych producenci filmowi chcieli zainteresować swoimi produkcjami bogatego, inteligentnego widza. Zrezygnowali więc z im współczesnych autorów na rzecz klasyków. Stanowiło to także odpowiedź na głosy z niektórych kręgów religijnych, nawołujących do ograniczenia przemocy w kinematografii. Do tego celu najbardziej nadawały się utwory Szekspira, gdyż były szeroko akceptowane przez całość widowni, zaś status public domain jego dzieł regulował kwestię praw autorskich. Podobało się to także władzom, gdyż pozwoliło na tworzenie nowego społeczeństwa w państwie złożonym głównie z imigrantów z krajów anglojęzycznychRothwell, Kenneth S. „Shakespeare in silence: from stage to screen.” A History of Shakespeare on Screen. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1999 .. Bibliografia * Peter Ackroyd, „Shakespeare the biography”, Nan A. Talese, 2005, . * David Bevington, „How to Read a Shakespeare Play”, Blackwell Publishers, 2006, . * * Henri Fluchère, „Szekspir. Dramaturg elżbietański”, Warszawa, Państwowy Instytut Wydawniczy, 1965 * René Girard, „Szekspir. Teatr zazdrości”, Warszawa, KR, 1996, . * * Jan Kott, „Szekspir współczesny”, Warszawa, Państwowy Instytut Wydawniczy, 1965, . * Krystyna Kujawińska Courtney, „On page and stage: Shakespeare in Polish and World Culture”, Kraków 2000, . * Krystyna Kujawińska Courtney, „Życie i twórczość Szekspira: Biograficzne fakty i mity”, „Polska Bibliografia Szekspirowska 1980-2000”, Krystyna Kujawińska Courtney, Wrocław: Zakład Narodowy im. Ossolińskich, 2007, XII-XXI . * M. Morozow, „Szekspir”, Warszawa 1950 * Przemysław Mroczkowski, „Szekspir elżbietański i żywy”, Kraków, Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1966 * Henryk Zbierski, „William Shakespeare”, Warszawa, Wiedza Powszechna, 1988 * Andrzej Żurowski, „Czytając Szekspira”, . * „Szekspir. Teoria lancasterska – domysły i fakty”, red. T. Kowalski i K. Kozłowski, Warszawa: Wydawnictwo Naukowe PWN, 2012. Linki zewnętrzne * * Pełne wydanie dzieł Williama Szekspira * Sztuki Williama Szekspira * Analiza potencjalnego autorstwa dzieł Szekspira + bogata bibliografia tematu * [http://dewey.library.upenn.edu/sceti/printedbooksNew/index.cfm?TextID=firstfolio&PagePosition=3 Strona zawierająca sfotografowane tzw. First Folio (Pierwsze Folio) dzieł Szekspira] Kategoria:William Szekspir Kategoria:Angielscy poeci renesansu Kategoria:Angielscy dramaturdzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1564 Kategoria:Zmarli w 1616 Kategoria:Sonetyści